


A Life to Remember

by yakka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desire, Embarrassed Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles, Love, Masturbation, Temporary Amnesia, mental manipulation, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/pseuds/yakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is now eighteen, still at school trying to get that one credit she missed while trying to get with Derek.  After an embarrassing chat with Derek she has an accident and her memory fails can Derek help her to gain her life back or will he take full advantage of the situation and make her his, in his own way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters and tags will be added soon :)

Being home alone Stiles decides she is going to have an early night, she makes her way up to her bedroom. As she yanks her tight leather jacket off she huffs and haws as the sleeve sticks to her arm, but she loves the way it looks on her so she puts up with it. Unzipping her dress she lets it fall to the floor where she stands, stepping out of the pile she undoes her bra and throws it on top of her dress. Stiles pulls on her short nightie, that she grabbed from the dresser, barely covering her firm ass she prances about her room tidying up, once she is done she settles on the end of the bed and starts watching the television after a while she gets bored.

“Seen it, Seen it, Boring and Seen it” she says while flicking through the channels.

Nothing looks interesting or at least peaking her interest, then she finds a channel that she had always just passed by before but tonight it was different. After spending time with Derek earlier, the flirting driving her mad she needed a release. Leaving the channel on she is enthralled by what she sees. A domineering woman has a man dressed up like a wolf, acting out some sort of fantasy. Stiles can't help but watch as she feels a sort of connection with it, considering she wants Derek and part of him is a wolf.

Observing the woman sucking on his hard cock, she pictures her and Derek and finds herself getting wet. Feeling hot and flustered, her hand resting on her knee starts moving up her smooth thigh, her hand now at her slightly damp thong she feels the heat and starts gently rubbing, she positions herself at the corner of her bed, one leg over each side spread wide to give her access. With her thong getting wetter with her juices, she stands long enough to slide them off. Still captivated by what she sees on the television, she now licks her finger and starts to rub around her clit. Moaning as her juices flow even more, caressing her wet lips as she pictures Derek licking them. Inserting a finger into her entrance she throws her head back closing her eyes, the pleasure taking over her body. The tingling shoots up from her pussy as she slides in another finger.

“on your knees and give me a good seeing to” comes bellowing out the television, making Stiles laugh between moans. As she opens her eyes, two red bulbs flash in her mirror, sliding her fingers out her heart pounding with the fright. As she looks to the window she doesn't see anything. Hesitantly she walks over looking all around she peers out of the window, the only light coming from the street. With the moment passed she goes to wash up, when she comes back she switches off the television, turns on the radio and lays on top of her bed listening to love song after love song. Turning to face her mirror she sees the red bulbs again.

“Oh my god Derek” she whispers to herself. 

Opening her eyes the bright light from outside making them sting, she sits up blinking everything into focus. Remembering last night she looks to the window then to the mirror, shaking her head telling herself she needs to get Derek out of her mind. She showers and dresses getting ready to leave for school. Opening the front door she realizes her keys are still on the table, as she rushes to get them a noise from the door grabs her attention. 

“Good night last night?” a familiar voice asks  
“Yeah it wasn't to bad, could have been better” she replies as she squeezes past Derek's muscular body.

Derek pushes her up to the door frame, holding her there while he whispers into her ear.

“Maybe someone needs to get on their knees and give you a good seeing to.”

Shock and embarrassment wash over her, unable to speak or even look him in the eye she ducks under his arm and rushes as fast as she can to her car. Not bothering to look back she drives off. 

Laughing to herself in the car, unable to decide which is worse the fact that the one person she wants most was watching her last night or that he mocked her for what he watched. Having never felt so embarrassed in her eighteen years of living, her heart starts to ache thinking she can never speak to him again. 

With her mind busy on her dilemma she doesn't see the dog wander into the middle of the road, at the last minute she swerves the jeep and smacks into a tree. 

Stiles can hear a muffled noise as she opens her eyes, her head full and sore she remembers hitting the tree. With her head resting on the steering wheel, a shooting pain runs through her neck, she winces in pain as she sits herself straight. Looking around she opens the door and falls out using the seat and door to steady herself. Everything around her starts to spin and she feels so heavy she cannot hold herself up, just as she falls a pair of hands catch her.

Two weeks later Stiles finally wakes up, her whole body sore and throbbing. As she looks down she sees a figure standing at the bottom of her bed.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Great” she replies sarcastically licking her lips to get rid of the dryness “what happened.”  
“I'm not sure, but from what I saw you had an argument with a tree and lost” he chuckles.  
“Derek, what are you doing here?”  
“I had to make sure you were alright.”

Stiles' eyes grow heavy, struggling to keep them open she closes them drifting off into a dream.


	2. Dazed and Confused

Hearing music playing as her head twitches, like she is trying to wake up from a nightmare. Stiles lays in bed, rolling her head away from the light glowing in the window, she gradually opens her eyes. Looking around her she is startled that nothing looks familiar, unsure by her surroundings she pulls back the covers to go explore. Pulling at the tight nightdress she is wearing she makes her way out of the room, the hall is darker than the previous room and she still doesn't recognize anything. Not sure which way to go, she stands still as if things are just going to come to her. A loud bang from downstairs makes her jump, panting, the terror she feels is overpowering as she is constantly looking around her. Not really sure what to expect she moves slowly, the floor boards creaking under her feet. Reaching the top of the stairs she peers around the corner slyly, trying to find out anything without being seen. Taking a deep breath she peers around again, this time her heart pounding so hard its almost breaking her chest when she sees a tall man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Running back to the room she just left, she bursts in and quickly closes the door behind her as she hears the footsteps on the stairs. Suddenly terrified she looks for something to push against the door to stop the stranger from entering, everything is either to heavy to move or not heavy enough to hold the door. Panting harder now as she hears the same floor boards creak, she instantly backs away from the door. Searching for a place to hide when she hears a knock at the door, her attention snaps to it and she is surprised to see that nobody is opening it. Trying hard to control herself she doesn't move, she just watches the door.

“What kind of kidnapper knocks” she says to herself baffled.

With her mind racing she makes her way around the bed trying to get as far away from the door as possible.

“What do you want” she shouts out.  
“Stiles are you alright?” a deep voice vibrates through the door.  
“There is no Stiles here, you have the wrong person”  
“I am coming in” 

Standing in the corner furthest away from the door she hears the click of metal on the frame and panic takes control, shaking she picks up an object off the desk next to her, trying to defend herself. Rolling her eyes at herself when she sees she picked up a rubber ornament. As she throws it onto the bed realizing that it is pretty useless the door opens, a tall muscular man stands in the frame almost filling it. 

“I don't know what you want but I don't have anything” she says the fear in her voice obvious.  
“I just want to make sure you are okay Stiles” he says taking a few steps towards her.  
“Don't come any closer”

As her distress clearly shows through he stops when she asks him, not taking her eyes off him Stiles moves along the wall towards the window. Trying hard to open it but it will not budge.

“Stiles” he says looking concerned.  
“My name is not Stiles, stop calling me that” she insists.  
“Something is not right, I'm calling the doctor and if you feel hungry breakfast is on the table” he says while backing out of the door.

Stiles doesn't respond she just watches as he leaves. Once he is out of sight she quickly runs over to the door and slams it closed. As she starts looking around the room she sees photographs of herself with people she doesn't recognize. Sitting on the bedside table in a small silver frame is a photo of the man who was just there, but he didn't look familiar to her either.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Opening up the closet she sees a lot of clothes neat and tidy hanging in color order, above them is boxes upon boxes and below a lot of shoes. Snatching a pair of jeans and a halter top she changes, happy to get out of the tight nightgown. Pulling down boxes from the top she feels frustrated, even the things in the boxes don't look familiar and yet somewhere in the back of her mind she knows they are hers.

While rummaging through the boxes a small growl leaves her stomach, deciding to brave it she makes her way over to the door, listening for any sort of noise. Hearing nothing Stiles turns the handle and pulls the door open, making her way to the stairs again. Walking down slowly, each step makes her stop as she notices pictures of her hanging on the wall. As she reaches the bottom she looks around trying to find out where she is. Making her way to the kitchen following the scent of bacon and eggs. Still no sign of the man, she notices a plate sitting on the table. Taking her time she moves towards the plate, still looking all around. Reaching the table she takes a seat and starts to eat like she has never eaten before. A trail of grease running down her chin as she stuffs the bacon into her mouth. 

“Good to see you eating” says a voice from the doorway.

Looking out the corner of her eye, her panic immobilizing her. Dropping the greasy bacon from her hand.

“I have spoken to the doctor and he says the accident might have cause some sort of amnesia, and the best thing to do is try and help you regain your memory” he says his voice almost softer now “Do you remember me?” he asks.

Stiles doesn't respond, she just shakes her head. As she sits up she observes him. Trying not to show him how terrified she is, she looks into his eyes and all she sees is sadness.

After Breakfast Stiles doesn't move from the table, still scared with the stranger being around. Her fear holding her down like an invisible weight to heavy to lift, while he sits across from her explaining that he will do anything to help get her memory back. Making promises that she thinks he cannot keep.

“Enough” Stiles eventually blurts out. Her fear now turning to anger as she listens to all his plans. “Maybe I don't want my memories back, how do you know that everything will be okay?” She asks now sobbing.   
“I need you to remember me Stiles and I will make sure you do” he says as he gets up from the table.

As the stranger glares at her before leaving the kitchen, Stiles feels less afraid now that he has gone. As she is left alone in the kitchen,her heart still pounding she wonders what this man wants from her. Sinking into the chair her frustration gripping at her when she tries to remember something, anything that will help get her out of this situation. Pushing herself away from the table, the chair scratches against the floor screeching like a banshee. Stiles moves towards the door, making sure she is alone and that the noise didn't make the stranger come back. A thought flashes in her mind, she needs something to protect herself. Rushing around the kitchen, looking in every cupboard and drawer she comes across. Finally finding the cutlery drawer she perks up until she realizes that the best thing in there is a butter knife.

“Very good, what am I going to do with this butter him some toast” she says to herself slamming the drawer closed.

Now that Stiles has calmed down, her brain tells her that if he wanted to hurt her he could have done it many times by now.


	3. Information Overload

Having given up looking for a weapon of any kind Stiles moves towards the kitchen door, listening intently for any sign of the stranger. After a few minutes of no noise she slides herself along the wall making her way towards the front door.

“Going somewhere?” a voice from behind her asks as she reaches for the handle.  
“I uh...”  
“Stiles you are not a prisoner, you can leave I am only trying to help you” he says as he opens the front door.

Unsure of what to do, Stiles finally takes the few steps out the door, standing on the porch feeling the cool breeze on her pale face. When she turns around she sees the stranger standing by the door holding it open. Surprised by the strangers reaction she doesn't know if she should run or stay, instead she stays rooted to the spot on the porch observing the man. 

“Why do you want to help me” she asks.  
“I, Stiles I”   
“You what?” she asks getting annoyed that he can't seem to finish his sentence.  
“I just want to help you” he finally says looking more sad than he did earlier.  
“Okay I have some questions” Stiles states keeping her eyes on him at all times. “What is your name?”   
“Derek” he says quickly.  
“Is that like Cher or Madonna? Do you have a last name?”   
“Hale” he says laughing.  
“I'm glad you find this funny, I wake up with a stranger in my house, but oh no lets just have a good laugh about it” she says clearly quite agitated.  
“I am not a stranger, I know you think I am but I will prove to you that I am not. I don't want to hurt you” he replies.  
“What is my name?” she asks pointing to herself.  
“Stiles Stilinski” he says looking confused. “Did you seriously not know your own name?” he continues.  
“I'm asking the questions and what the hell kind of name is Stiles Stilinski? It sounds like a bad t.v detective.”

Derek bites on his lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

“I don't think that is my name, it doesn't feel right at all.”  
“How long have we known each other?” she asks crossing her arms waiting for his answer.  
“Long, about four years” he replies.  
“Don't you think if I had known you for four years I would remember you”  
“You have amnesia Stiles, you were in a car accident. Do you at least remember the accident?” he asks cutting off her sentence.

Thinking about his question, Derek's words humming in her ears. Her eyes finally leaving him and looking all around, trying hard to remember but when she does all that comes to her mind is darkness. Stiles doesn't want to admit that she cannot recall what happened, taking a deep breath she turns away from him.

“It is okay if you don't, we will do this together. Like we do everything” he says.  
“Why do you want to do this? What are you getting out of it?” she asks as her eyes fill with tears.  
“I will get my girl back hopefully” he states placing his hand on her shoulder.

Stiles jumps at the feel of his hand, but she doesn't pull away. Feeling the heat from his hand on her cold skin seems to comfort her, making her more confused than ever.

After awhile she pulls herself away her tears streaming down her face. With the many questions she has disappearing in the fog of emotions taking over her, she turns and as she moves to walk past him Derek pulls her close, his lips finding hers. Kissing her passionately, she finds herself kissing him back. Stopping their kiss Stiles pushing him back, more emotions now fill her and she cannot process any of them right now. Pushing past him she runs up the stairs and finds the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


End file.
